One Shot
by TwinkleToesToo
Summary: Yes, I know a oneshot titled One Shot...how ironic. Revised and reposted, a future Spimmy friendship fic...set after Officer Mason gets wounded in the line of duty.


My note…here's another oneshot from me, that takes place in the ear future. A little AU, but based on Spinner's results in WFTW. Spimmy friendship.

ONE SHOT

Ashley sat down on the couch and snuggled next to Jimmy, as she chatted on the telephone, with her mother. Jimmy pretended to be paying attention to the program on the television; but instead, his hand wandered from Ashley's shoulder, down to her hip.

She squirmed when his cold fingers inched under her top and met with her bare skin. Ashley tried to hold onto her composure as Jimmy's hand roamed across her waist. Ashley bit on her lower lip to stifled a laugh. Jimmy kept his eyes focused on the tv screen, but a childish grin began to spread across his face.

"Stop it", Ashley whispered, with mock warning, through clenched teeth as she tried to wiggle from his grasp. Her struggle was futile when Jimmy flashed her an innocent look and pulled her closer. Ashley settled into him and resumed her conversation, but as soon as she settled down, the playful tickling began again.

"Hold on Mom, I have another call", Ashley giggled as Jimmy pulled her across his lap. "Oh, hey Paige", she greeted, a deep chuckle escaping her mouth. "What?", she gasped, sitting up quickly. "When?".

Jimmy smiled and reached his hand out for Ashley's, but instead of grasping his, she held her hand up, telling him to stop. Jimmy noticed the look of concern on Ashley's face and his smile immediately disappeared. "Of course, we'll be right there", she said, in a rather panicky voice.

She clicked back onto her other call. "Mom, I'll have to call you back later. Bye", she stated hurriedly, snappingher phone shut and standing up.

"What was that all about?", Jimmy asked concernedly, turning a little to face Ashley.

Ashley swallowed the lump in her throat and looked worriedly at Jimmy. "Paige called", she answered. Jimmy nodded to the obvious. Ashley looked down at the floor. "We need to get to the hospital….Spinner was shot".

Jimmy cleared his throat anxiously. "How bad?", he chocked out.

Ashley looked up at him, she shook her and shrugged. She turned to get their coats and her purse, and when shee turned back, Jimmy had already transferred to his chair and was headed for the door.

-----------------------------------------------

The surgical waiting room was practically deserted, except for a few nurses and doctors milling around and a sobbing Paige, sitting in the corner.

"Paige?", Jimmy called out as he and Ashley exited the elevator. Paige ran over to her friends and fell into Ashley's open arms. "How is he?", Jimmy asked anxiously.

"He's in surgery now", Paige answered quickly. "I can't get a hold of his parents…or Kendra…", she added exasperatedly. "…and I left Dylan and Marco a voicemail".

"But, what did the doctors say….about Spin?", Jimmy interrupted, talking over Paige, in an increasingly frustrated tone. Paige avoided Jimmy's intent glare and looked worriedly over at Ashley. Ashley gave her a confused look and nudged Paige to answer Jimmy's question. Paige glanced at Jimmy, then quickly turned away.

"Paige, what is it?", Jimmy pleaded.

Paige bit her lip and inhaled deeply. "The nurse wouldn't give me very much information", she sighed. "All she would tell me was he had a gunshot wound…to the back".

"What?", Jimmy gasped, shaking his head fiercely. Ashley moved closer and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Damn it", he yelled, turning abruptly.

Paige stepped in front of him, blocking his path. "Jimmy, we don't know how bad it is yet…", she stated, trying to be as reassuring as she could.

"It's bad Paige", Jimmy interrupted, sternly. "See, this is what happens to people who get shot in the back", he snapped, waiving his hand to emphasize himself. Paige looked stung and glanced down at the floor.

"Not always Jimmy, you know that", Ashley piped in, walking over to Jimmy. "The bullet could have totally missed his spine….I'm sure he's going to be just fine", she added confidently. Paige smiled and nodded hopefully.

Jimmy slowly raised his head to look up at Ashley. "What if he's not, Ash?", he whispered worriedly.

Ashley gave Jimmy a small smile and squeezed his shoulders gently. "Why don't we go sit over there and wait to see what the doctor's have to say", she offered, nudging him over to the waiting area. Jimmy reluctantly nodded and moved forward, Ashley and Paige following closely.

----------------------------------------

Jimmy nervously rocked back and forth in his chair while Ashley paged through her fifth or sixth magazine(she had lost count after the third). Paige was talking to Marco and Dylan, who had just arrived, and a few police officer, most likely from Spinner's precinct, we milling around the coffee machine.

"What's taking so long?", Jimmy muttered out loud.

Ashley looked up from her magazine. "He's only been in surgery a little over an hour Jimmy", she chuckled lightly, rubbing his arm. Jimmy nodded and sighed heavily in frustration.

"Officer Mason's family?", a doctor called out from down the hall. The group hurried over to the surgeon and eagerly awaited news on Spinner's condition. "Is anyone here family?", he asked, looking over the rainbow of young people gathered around him.

Paige nervously looked at the others. "Ah, this is his brother", she lied, pushing a shocked looking Dylan toward the doctor.

Dylan smirked at his sister and pushed her forward too. "And this is his fiancee", he quipped back, giving Paige an incredulous look. Paige awkwardly smiled at the surgeon and placed her right hand over her left, trying to conceal her bare left ring finger.

The doctor nodded and returned his attention to the chart in front of him. "The surgery went well. We had a hard time removing the bullet, it was lodged rather deeply", he explained. Jimmy looked up at Ashley and she grabbed his hand for support. "There was some soft tissue damage, but that was to be expected", he added as he turned to leave.

"So he'll be okay?", Jimmy called out after the doctor. "There wont be any permanent damage?", he asked anxiously, sitting up a little taller with anticipation.

"The doctor turned to face the group. "Permanent damage?", he asked questionably.

"Yeah", Jimmy replied sarcastically. "He was shot in the back, wasn't he?".

The doctor nodded slowly. "Well yes, technically", he answered hesitantly.

The friends looked at on another , with pure confusion on their faces. "Technically?", Marco asked.

"Yes, back…backside…", the doctor stated. The group grew more confused. "…you know, posterior….derriere…buttocks? Officer Mason will be very sore for quite a while…but he'll recover just fine".

Dylan and Marco turned around to hide the smiles that were threatening to break through. Ashley and Paige gave the doctor polite smiles in appreciation and Jimmy sunk back into his chair and let out a huge sigh of relief.

"He should be in recovery in about thirty minutes, you can see him then", the doctor called out as he disappeared through the doors he'd just come from.

Marco and Dylan couldn't hold it in any longer, and burst out in laughter. "It's not funny…my bebe's hurt", Paige stated defensively, but immediately started to giggle.

"See, he's going to alright", Ashley smiled, taking Jimmy's hand in hers. Jimmy nodded and smiled back, then turned to the ruckus that had erupted behind him.

"Fiancee, are you crazy? We just started dating again", Paige scolded, smacking Dylan on the shoulder.

"Well, you said I was his brother", Dylan replied, sarcastically, swatting at Paige's flying arm.

Paige sighed dramatically. "That's just because you resemble him the most out of all of us….I mean, it's not like Jimmy or Marco could've passed for his brother", she stated defensively.

Ashley shook her head at her friends and rubbed Jimmy's shoulder. "Why don't we go down to the cafeteria...", she chuckled. "...and let these two work this out, on their own".

Jimmy nodded. Marco looked between Paige and Dylan. "I am so going with you guys", he laughed, following his friends to the elevator.

--------------------------

Jimmy, Marco and Ashley got back to the waiting room just as Paige came out of Spinner's room. "How is he?", Jimmy asked Paige.

She smiled and nudged Jimmy towards the door. "Why don't you go see for yourself", she offered sweetly.

Jimmy knocked softly as he slowly entered the room. "Hey Spin...how're you doin'?", he asked quietly, pulling up to the side of the bed.

"Hey Jimmy", he greeted, his voice muffled by the pillow he was resting on. "I'm doin' alright...got some good juice flowin' through me", he chuckled weakly, holding up his arm and nodding to the iv stand, next to the bed.

Jimmy smiled at first, but soon turned serious. "You had us worried there, man", he stated hesitantly.

"Naw...you knew I'd be fine", Spinner laughed Jimmy's concern off.

"Dude, when Paige said you were shot in the back, I...", Jimmy trailed off, shaking his head. Spinner could see how scared Jimmy was for him.

Spinner pushed up on his elbows to get a better look at him. "Jimmy man, you know I always wear my vest...I was totally protected...well at least, most of me was", he joked subtly, looking over his shoulder, at his backside.

"Still man, not knowing...", Jimmy sighed heavily, "...waiting was the worst".

Spinner looked down at his pillow. "Your not kidding...waiting for you to get out of surgery...that was the longest three hours and fifty-one minutes of my life", he admitted, remembering the day Jimmy was shot.

"You were there the whole time?", Jimmy asked, shocked no one ever told him this.

Spinner nodded sheepishly. "Yeah, I was down the hall. I really didn't think your parents wanted me hanging around", he said quietly. "I waited 'til the doctor came out and said you were okay...", he momentarily looked over at Jimmy. "...I mean, made it through surgery...then I left".

Jimmy sat in silence for a few seconds, taking in what Spinner had just told him. His thoughts were broken, though, when Spinner let out a small groan while turning from his stomach to his side.

"Are you in a lot of pain?", Jimmy asked concernedly.

"No, not really...at least not _there _yet", he smirked as he looked under his bed sheet. "It's just this damn thing..".

"Yeah", Jimmy smiled and nodded. "I guess I should be glad I can't feel mine", he chuckled lightly, referring to the thin catheter tube that ran down his right leg.

Spinner looked down at the floor, ashamed for complaining about something so insignificant for him, but so real for Jimmy. Jimmy noticed the look on his face...he knew Spinner would always have some feelings of guilt about his shooting, so he decided to change the subject.

"I'm sure, as soon as you can get outta bed, they'll take it out", Jimmy offered awkwardly, not really knowing what else to talk about.

"Yeah, they said tomorrow morning, they want me up and sitting in that chair over there", Spinner answered with a nod, glaring meanacingly at the uncomfortable looking recliner next to Jimmy.

"That's great man", Jimmy replied, with an enthusiasic smile.

"Are you joking?", Spinner chided. Jimmy looked at him curiously. "Sitting? Dude, I got shot in the ass", Spin laughed. Jimmy started to chuckle too, and nodded. "I guess it's what I get for not minding my own business", he added with a shrug.

Jimmy looked over at Spinner, waiting for him to continue. "I was handing out parking tickets, like a good little rookie, when a fight broke out at a bar down the street. To make a long story short, I was in the middle of breaking up this fight, when one of the regulars, tried to help. He grabbed my gun while I was wrestling with the one dude and it went off. He said he was aiming for the other guy, when my butt got in the way", Spinner laughed out loud. "Good thing he was drunk, eh?".

Jimmy shook his head. "Always trying to be the hero", he joked.

"Well, you know...I was just doin' my job", Spinner shrugged innocently.

An uncomfortable silence came over Jimmy. "Just don't do it again, man", he stated quietly, but with much emotion.

"Do what?", Spinner asked, cluelessly.

"Get shot", Jimmy whispered, looking over at Spinner.

"Believe me man...", Spinner laughed, holding his hand out for Jimmy. "...I don't intend to".

Jimmy accepted and they did their secret 'Spimmy' handshake. "Good", Jimmy nodded, letting out a huge sigh and smiling. "Good".

---------------------------------------

My little Spimmy friendship fic. Hope you liked it. Sorry, but I couldn't resist...I had to have Spinner get shot in the butt...if anyone would, it would be Spin.

Sorry if you read this yesterday, but I wasn't happy with the finished product, so I revised and reposted. I put back all the stuff I took out and added a little more.

My next endeavor will be a chapter story, with an unusual pairing, but feature alot of JimAsh(I just cant help myself, I love them too much). But, please bear with me...winter break is almost over and the rigors of adult life will begin again(sob, cry, weep)...it might take a while to get that story up and updated.

I cannot claim any of the Degrassi characters...how sad?


End file.
